vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Mark Spoon
Mark Spoon (* 27. November 1966 in Frankfurt am Main; † 11. Januar 2006 in Berlin; bürgerlich Markus Löffel) war ein deutscher Produzent und DJ im Bereich Dance/Techno. Leben Markus Löffel wuchs im Frankfurter Stadtteil Sossenheim bei seiner Großmutter auf.siehe Anita Blasberg: [http://zeus.zeit.de/text/2006/14/Spoon_14 Tod eines DJs.] In: DIE ZEIT. Nr. 14 vom 30. März 2006, Seite 68 Im Alter von zwölf Jahren riss er erstmals von Zuhause aus. Später wurde er straffällig. Mit 16 Jahren brach er die Schule zugunsten einer Ausbildung zum Koch ab und arbeitete in einer Großraum-Discothek. Nebenbei gründete Löffel das Hip-Hop-Projekt „We wear the Crown“ mit dem damals 16-jährigen Moses Pelham, sammelte erste Bühnenerfahrungen bei Auftritten in diversen Clubs und widmete sich später seiner DJ-Karriere, indem er Schallplatten auflegte und sie selber produzierte. 1990, der Pionierzeit elektronischer Musik, konnte er so beim Plattenlabel „Logic Records“ als Talentscout anheuern. Hier arbeitete er unter anderem für das Projekt SNAP! und entdeckte zudem Künstler wie Dr. Alban. 1991 benannte sich Markus Löffel in DJ Mark Spoon um und trat zusammen mit Sven Väth im Omen und mit DJ Dag im XS in Frankfurt auf, das er zusammen mit Alex Azary von 1991 bis 1994 betrieb. Nebenbei erzielte er Chart-Erfolge zusammen mit Rolf Ellmer alias Jam El Mar als Jam & Spoon, mit dem er auch die Projekte Tokyo Ghetto Pussy und Storm teilte. Er trat öfter bei den Veranstaltungen Mayday und Loveparade als DJ auf. Seine größten Hits unter Jam & Spoon waren Right In The Night (Fall In Love With Music) mit der Sängerin Plavka (geboren in den USA, später in London lebend), Follow me und Kaleidoscope Skies, welche wochenlang in den europäischen Top Ten platziert waren. Seit 1994 gehörte Mark Spoon gemeinsam mit Sven Väth, Ulli Brenner, Talla 2XLC und DJ Dag zum Resident-Team bei der Techno-/Trance-Radioshow Clubnight des Hessischen Rundfunks. Auf dem Höhepunkt der Technobewegung bekam er Gagen in Höhe von bis zu 10.000 DM pro Gig. Neben seiner künstlerischen Arbeit konsumierte Löffel vermehrt auch Drogen und Alkohol. Bekannt – und mehrfach als Sample genutzt – wurde sein Ausspruch an die Massen auf einem LKW bei der Loveparade 1995: „Warum seid ihr so scheiße leise?“ Auch später sorgte er mit seinen Projekten wie beispielsweise Storm immer wieder für Erfolge in der Technoszene und auch in den Charts wie zum Beispiel mit dem Jam & Spoon-Hit be.Angeled aus dem Jahre 2001. Aus diesem Jahr stammt auch der gleichnamig Film be.angeled von Roman Kuhn. Mark Spoon trat dort gemeinsam mit Lexy von Lexy & K-Paul auf. Eine seiner letzten Tätigkeiten war die Betreuung der VIPs auf dem Abschiedsfestival der Böhsen Onkelz auf dem Lausitzring im Juni 2005, deren Bassist und Songwriter Stephan Weidner er bereits aus seiner Jugendzeit kannte. Dieser widmete ihm einen Song auf seinem Album „Schneller, Höher, Weidner“, der „Zwischen Traum und Paralyse“ heißt. Er war als Playboy und Backstage-Casanova bekannt. Mark Spoon wurde am Morgen des 11. Januar 2006 von der Polizei tot in seiner Berliner Wohnung aufgefunden.siehe laut.de: http://www.laut.de/vorlaut/news/2006/01/11/01191/ Er starb an Herzversagen. Diskografie (Auswahl) Eigene Veröffentlichungen * Jam & Spoon - Breaks Unit 1 (1991) * Jam & Spoon - Stella (1992) * Jam & Spoon - Right In The Night (Fall In Love With Music) (1993) * Jam & Spoon - Tripomatic Fairytales 2001 (1993) * Jam & Spoon - Tripomatic Fairytales 2002 (1993) * Jam & Spoon - Follow Me (1993) * Jam & Spoon - Find Me (Odyssey To Anyoona) (1994) * Tokyo Ghetto Pussy - Everybody On The Floor (Pump It) (1994) * Jam & Spoon - Angel (Ladadi O-Heyo) (1995) * Jam & Spoon Hands On Yello: You Gotta Say Yes To Another Excess - Great Mission (1995) * Tokyo Ghetto Pussy - I Kiss Your Lips (1995) * Tokyo Ghetto Pussy - To Another Galaxy (1996) * Mark Spoon & Pascal FEOS - For Citizens Of Rave City (1996) * Jam & Spoon - Kaleidoscope (1997) * Jam & Spoon - Kaleidoscope Skies (1997) * Jam & Spoon - I Pulled My Gun Once / I Pulled My Gun Twice (1997) * Storm - Storm (1998) * Storm - Huri-Khan (1998) * Storm - Love Is Here To Stay (1999) * Jam & Spoon - Stella 1999 – 1992 – How Stella Got Her Groove Back (1999) * Storm - Time To Burn (2000) * Giorgio Moroder vs Jam & Spoon - The Chase (2000) * Jam & Spoon - Be.Angeled (2001) * Storm - We Love (2001) * Jam & Spoon - Tripomatic Fairytales 3003 (2004) * Jam & Spoon - Remixes & Club Classics (2006) Remixe * Age of Love - The Age Of Love (1992) * Moby - The Ultimate Go (1992) * Dance 2 Trance - Power Of American Natives (1993) * Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Relax (1993) * Cosmic Baby - Loops Of Infinity (1994) * Technotronic - Move This / Get Up (Before The Night Is Over) (1994) * Pet Shop Boys - Yesterday, When I Was Mad (1994) * New Order - Blue Monday '95 (Manuela-Mix, Andrea-Mix) (1995) * Yello - Hands On Yello: You Gotta Say Yes To Another Excess – Great Mission (1995) * Hr3 clubnight - Volume 3 mixed by Mark Spoon (1998) * Rammstein - Amerika ("So kanns gehen Remix") (2004) * Paul van Dyk feat. Wayne Jackson - The Other Side (2005) * SNAP! - Beauty Queen (Spoon Club Mix) (2005) Preise und Auszeichnungen * 1992: Remixer des Jahres * 2005: Deutscher Dance Music Award Weblinks * * Offizielle Webpräsenz (inkl. Kondolenzbuch) * Fanseite mit ausführlicher Diskografie * „Jetzt ist er scheiße leise“, Nachruf von Hans Nieswandt, die tageszeitung, 13. Januar 2006 * „Tod eines DJs“, Nachruf von Anita Blasberg, Die Zeit, 30. März 2006 Quellen Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Frankfurt am Main Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1966 Kategorie:Gestorben 2006 Kategorie:Mann